


Harry's Secret

by abigail89



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Ficlet, Fluff, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-03
Updated: 2009-07-03
Packaged: 2018-10-26 14:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigail89/pseuds/abigail89
Summary: Harry's been leading something of a double life, and now Ron is calling him on it.





	Harry's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** For , the best beta reader in the universe on her birthday.

“What’cha doin’?”  
  
Harry looks up, startled. “Oh, um, nothing much.” He drops the quill he’s been writing with.  
  
Ron makes a play for the parchment. “Can I read it?”  
  
“NO!” Harry shouts. “Erm…what I mean to say is, not yet. It’s not finished.”  
  
“Since when did you care about that?” Ron says, frowning. “Is that the report about the last raid that’s like, a week overdue?”  
  
“Oh, yeah, that’s what it is. Damn report,” Harry mutters brightly. He breathes a mental sigh of relief.  
  
“Well then, lemme read it,” Ron says, snatching it away from him.  
  
“Wait! Ron!” Harry cries, leaping out of his chair. He whips out his wand. “ _Accio_ parchment.”  
  
The parchment flies out of Ron’s hand and back to Harry’s.  
  
“Fine! Whatever! I was only there, too. Just want to check your facts so that, you know, you get it right the first time and don’t have to spend time rewriting it, dammit!” Ron stomps off, muttering choice obscenities.  
  
Harry sighs. This is going to cost him a blowjob—maybe three. He knows it’s stupid to be upset over some scribbling, but it’s just that – well, how can he explain?  
  
*~*  
  
Harry returns from the kitchen with a mug of hot lemony tea. He enters the lounge and stops, his stomach lurches.  
  
Ron is sitting at his desk, reading the parchment.  
  
Anger pools in Harry’s gut. “I thought I specifically asked you not to—“  
  
“Blimey,” Ron exhales. “Harry, this is. . . really good.”  
  
Harry starts. “What?”  
  
“No, really. I mean, I thought Kirk and Bones had great chemistry in the movie, too. I can totally see them—“ his hand shimmies over the page –“like us.”  
  
Harry takes a gulp of tea. Outted!  
  
“It’s good, and bugger me sideways, but this is hot. Do you really think Kirk’s a bottom?”  
  
“Completely.”  
  
Ron gives him a smile. “Why didn’t you want me to read this?”  
  
“Well, obviously, it wasn’t finished, you tosser.” Harry turfs him out of the chair. “It still isn’t.”  
  
“Oh. Well, why’d you lie about it? This isn’t the report.”  
  
“Hell, no. I finished that report three days ago. Ron, do you ever check your inbox at work?” Harry holds up a hand. “Nevermind. “ He takes another sip of tea. “Um…well, because, I didn’t think you’d understand why I’d be writing fanfictionaboutmoviecharacters,” he finished rapidly, the heat rising in his face.  
  
“I get fanfiction,” Ron says. “Read it all the time.”  
  
Harry twists in his chair to face Ron fully. “Do not.”  
  
“Do too.”  
  
“Which fandom?”  
  
“Uh….’Doctor Who’,” he says casually, though he fidgets at little. “But Star Trek is totally cool. I just haven’t found any sites with that fandom.”  
  
The universe shifts to the left a tick in Harry’s mind. “I didn’t know you even knew how to turn on the computer.”  
  
“I am a man of many talents, and you must be oblivious. Besides, you never asked,” Ron sniffs.  
  
Harry thinks Ron may have a point there.   
  
“So you gonna let me read it when you finish?” Ron asks.  
  
“If you want. But first I want my beta reader to look it over.”  
  
“Your beta reader?”  
  
“Uh-huh. An editor.”  
  
“You have an editor?”  
  
“Ron, all fanfic writers have a beta reader. They catch grammar mistakes, and plot holes, and stupid stuff that the writer doesn’t see. I have a great one, a Muggle girl.”  
  
“A Muggle?”  
  
“Well, yeah. Wizards don’t get much training in grammar and composition at Hogwarts. Your writing is atrocious. Kingsley’s said mine has improved so much over the past year, and I know it’s because of writing fanfic and [](http://aome.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://aome.livejournal.com/)**aome**.”  
  
“You’ve been writing for over a year?” Ron goes bug-eyed. “Harry, why haven’t you let me read it?”  
  
“Because. I-I thought you’d think it was stupid.” Harry shakes his head.  
  
“We need to talk more, just like McCoy tells Kirk in your story.”  
  
Harry grins. “Yeah, maybe so.”  
  
Ron comes over to him and slides his arms around Harry’s neck. “Nothing you do is stupid, Harry, especially when you want to be creative. And speaking of creative, I wanna try that.” Ron jams a finger onto the parchment. “With you. Right now.”  
  
Harry checks Ron’s finger, and his eyes widen. “Oh, that. Yeah, I don’t think it can be done in real life. In fanfic, the impossible become plausible.”  
  
“You’ve been reading way too much Star Trek.” Ron takes him by the hand and pulls him out of the chair. “And you’ll never know if we don’t try. Let’s go.”  
  
“I get to be McCoy.”  
  
“Whatever.”  
  
The parchment flutters to the floor.

 

*~* 


End file.
